Court Martialled - Part Five
by Ali3
Summary: The final part! It's a bit shorter than the others. Reviews and emails very welcome.


At last! Part Five is up! I hope you guys all like it . . . I'm terrible at endings, take ages to write 'em, so if you've got any suggestions review or email [alison.hale@lineone.net][1] - comments, critism etc. is very welcome! This part is shorter than all the others - sorry! 

**Disclaimer**(yes, it's a haiku!):  
Characters not mine  
No money earned from this fic  
So please don't sue me!  


**Court Martialled - Part Five **

by Ali 

Fowler cleared his throat. "Ahem. In view of the extenuating circumstances, the court has decided that no punishment is necessary. Rocky, you are free to go, on the assumption that you will never steal eggs again." 

Rocky nodded, apparently too shocked to speak. Ginger certainly was. "But . . ." she managed at last, "you're just letting him off, scot-free?" 

Mac pushed a lever and the cage around Rocky creaked back up into the trees. "Aye, and what's th' Scots got ta do with it?" 

Rocky walked out, troumphantly, from under the cage. The crowd cheered. Ginger was, to put it mildly, annoyed. _After all my hard work . . . my brilliantly inspired speech . . ._

The crowd began to disperse, hens going back to their chick, going to swim in the lake - it was a hot day. 

Babs was smiling. "Didn't I do well?" 

"You did great!" said Rocky, and handed several brighly coloured balls of wool back to her. 

Ginger looked at Fowler. "Are you seriously just going to let him go?" 

"Ah, well," said Fowler, "He's American. Have to make allowences, eh, what?" 

* * *

Later that day, Ginger was walking alone along one of the many paths through the wood. She wanted to be alone. But, then, with his uncanny knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, Rocky appeared from around a corner. 

"Uh . . . hi, Ginger." 

She didn't reply." 

"No hard feelings, huh?" he said. "Er . . . you wanna come to my place tonight? Babs and I are having a little party, you know, to, um, celebrate." 

Ginger still didn't say anything, just turned around and walked in the opposite direction. _Leave me alone, can't you!_ she thought, savagely. 

But Rocky, unfortunately, did not seem about to give up so easily. "Hey - Dollface!" he yelled. 

Ginger swung around. "_Don't_ call me that." 

"Yeah, and what've you got against me, huh? I thought we were friends, I thought you liked me, but no, at the first chance you get you go and turn everyone against me." 

_Yeah, I thought we were friends too. _

You still could be. 

Not until he apologises. 

"It doesn't matter whether I like you or not," she said, glaring down her beak at him, "Fair is fair. Justice is justice." 

"Eggs are eggs?" Rocky put in. 

"Even if I was friends with you," Ginger continued, "which I most certainly am not, that wouldn't be any different." 

She turned to leave but Rocky grabbed hold of her wing. 

"Let go of me!" Ginger tried to jerk her wing away from him. 

"You have to listen to me!" Rocky was almost shouting, despite being about three centimeters away from her. "You . . . you don't even give me a chance . . ." 

"Please let go of my wing," she said, coldly. 

He shook his head. "Just listen to me a minute, will you?" 

She kneed him in the stomach, hard. 

He gasped for air, and let go. 

Ginger walked away. "I _don't_ want to speak to you," she said, "Ever!" 

* * *

Yeah, alright, so that was a bit of a cop-out. I _was_ going to have all the kiss-and-make-up stuff, and restore the status quo, but it just wouldn't work. Not in this fic. So, if anyone out there wants to continue this in some way, feel free! ('Cause we can't have Ginger and Rocky mad at each other for ever, can we?) 

A big, thunderous, thank you to everyone who's been reading this fic, and especially to those of you who've review parts of it as well. (And those who are going to review this part - hint, hint!) Some time (probably not for months) I'd like to revise this, and repost all the parts together, so tell me what you liked/didn't like, and I can make it all good :-) 

I _will_ be writing some more CR fanfiction, so check back from time to time. But not just yet, as I'm _very_ busy with stuff like school and homework, andgot various other writing projects that I'm working on in my spare time. 

And, finally, if you haven't (or have!) reviewed any parts of this so far, please review this one. åååååå

   [1]: mailto:alison.hale@lineone.net



End file.
